


Give me a minute! Or an hour--

by ONeillwith2ls



Series: Fictober20 [17]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls
Summary: Jack knew it would be hard--
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Fictober20 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947181
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	Give me a minute! Or an hour--

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thank you so much for all the positive feedback for yesterday! Me and my beta thank you muchly! Because my Beta is awesome!

Set at some point in season 8

Jack felt like this more and more often nowadays. 

He never thought being the General of the base was easy exactly, and he had admitted to Hammond himself that if he'd known just how hard it was, he might have tried harder to be less of a pain up the ass. Might was the operative word there.

Like right now in this moment, he had a SG-11 report to go through, he had a meeting brief with SG-4 before they went out, and a briefing with SG-9 when they were due back in an hour. There were items to order for the base, the weekly food items and budget costs, a phone call with the President, some stupid meeting with the IOA, and now he had Daniel dangling some stupid artifact in front of him demanding his full attention.

"Daniel!" Aggravated, he snapped and said seriously to him, "would you just give me a minute--" he said "or an hour."

The younger man had gone storming off only to be replaced by Sam knocking at his door.

"Carter, take a seat." He looked at her, trying his best not to let his heart break show. "Anything wrong?"

She paused for a minute as if to study him and asked, "Actually I was wondering if you needed my help, in any way." Seeing his eyes softened as his shoulders dropped, she continued in a rush. "I know we all encouraged you to take this command, and it just seems as though we dropped you in it, then walked away." She said quietly. "I wanted to know if there was any way I could help, because I would." She said, her eyes dropping to her lap.

He felt every defence he had built around her melt and he felt all the strain momentarily soothe away. 

"Thank you for the offer, Colonel, it’s appreciated but there's not much you – could --" he paused and looked out the door. "You don't know what Daniel was after, do you?" He asked.

"Yes sir, he went through the gate with SG-7 and brought back some artifacts he was wanting to run carbon dating on and some time to translate the text."

"Is that all?" Jack asked. "He made it sound so urgent like it couldn't wait an hour or two." 

" _ He  _ probably couldn't wait an hour or two." She said with a smile. "Is that a go ahead?" She asked.

For a brief second, Jack wondered whether this visit from was for his benefit or Daniel’s. He hoped it was the former and not the latter, but he wasn’t quite sure.

"Sure." He nodded.

She got up and started to leave before she turned around. "Sir?" She asked him. "You know we still have your back, even now. SG-1 … we’re still your team?"

"Thanks, Carter." Taking her word at face value, he said softly. "I'm lucky to have yah."


End file.
